


The Tower in the Woods

by fezwearingjellybananas



Series: Fairytale AUs [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Rapunzel Fusion, M/M, Tangled (2010) Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fezwearingjellybananas/pseuds/fezwearingjellybananas
Summary: Hartley- known to everyone as the Pied Piper- had assumed the tower was abandoned and he'd only been looking for a place to lie lowCisco just wanted to see the lanterns
Relationships: Cisco Ramon/Hartley Rathaway
Series: Fairytale AUs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1313936
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	The Tower in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a WIP for so long because I wasn't sure on a few bits but I hope it's okay?

When the young heir to Star Kingdom was a child, his nanny used to tell him stories, of dragons, and witches, of magic and adventure, of princesses and their dashing saviours.

One day, he was told, one day he would find his own damsel to rescue. A princess captured by a dragon, a fair lady in service of a witch, various ladies in need of saving, waiting for him in his shining armour.

That wasn’t quite how it happened.

* * *

The streets bustled as people went about their daily business. Clouds drifted lazily across the blue sky.

And the Pied Piper stood on the palace roof.

The Mardon brothers were behind Hartley as he gazed down at the busy streets. Working with Mark and Clyde would hardly have been his first choice, but they’d approached him. Snart had already mentioned their little competition. Hartley probably would have been better off staying out of it but stirring up trouble was so much more fun.

The crown of the Crown Prince of Keystone was sitting awaiting its current owner to return and, well, Hartley had a far better use for it. He could think of several better uses for it, anything would be better than some extravagant display of wealth sitting idle of a cushion, using the time of a guard who could otherwise be patrolling the streets, helping people who genuinely needed it. It wasn’t like the prince was coming back. And the guards clearly needed to be on the streets; three wanted criminals had snuck into the city and made it as far as the palace roof.

Hartley climbed down to the balcony and kept out of sight. Just the one guard today. Young, likely inexperienced, Hartley wondered why Captain West would leave him alone.

Clyde dropped some stones onto the balcony the other side, enough of a distraction for Hartley to pry open the window and sneak in.

The young guard turned away from the window, and stopped dead once he saw Hartley.

Both of them blinked at each other for a moment, uncertain of their next moves.

Then the guard drew his sword.

“Stop!” he ordered. Hartley grabbed the crown. “Guards! Dad!”

Dad, that would explain it, it seemed young Wallace had followed West tradition and become a guard. Good for him.

Hartley dove for the rope as guards entered the room. Mark and Clyde lifted him back onto the roof, and they ran.

“Give us the crown,” Mark said.

Hartley handed the satchel over and sprinted. Clyde Mardon pushed a vegetable stall over, holding the guards up.

Hartley didn’t like them anyway.

They ran into the forest, faster, and faster. Guards were hot on the heels, and they had horses. They were faster, but Hartley had the endurance.

They ducked through brambles, running deeper into the forest.

Mark pulled them past the turn-off to _Saints and Sinners._ The guards probably would check it, it was the usual haunt of the Rogues, and the Canaries.

Hartley had never been this far into the forest.

Clearly the Mardons hadn’t either, because the path reached a dead end, and a block, far too short to call a cliff, but too tall to climb easily.

“Lift me up,” Hartley said. “I’ll pull you up.” Mark frowned. “You’ve got the crown.”

“Give him a boost, Clyde,” Mark said. Hartley stepped onto Clyde’s hands, up onto his shoulders, and scaled the top of the rock face.

The horses were getting closer.

“Stop!”

“Sorry, guys,” Hartley said. He turned and sprinted away, hoping the Mardons would distract the guards long enough for him to disappear.

He opened the satchel he’d lifted off Mark and looked down at the crown. Lisa would help him get rid of it. That was if he could find his way back.

Hartley kept walking. It must have been hours; his feet were starting to ache.

And then the guard fell out the bush in front of him.

Hartley stared. The guard stared back.

“Um,” the guard said. “Don’t move, Piper.”

A sword tip pressed against Hartley’s back and he raised his hands.

“Nice distraction, Barry.”

“Thanks,” Barry said. “That’s definitely what that was, a completely intentional distraction.”

“Pied Piper, you’re under arrest, by order of-”

“Sorry,” Hartley said. “Must dash.”

He ran. The two guards- Iris West and Barry Allen, he assumed- chased after him.

And then the ground vanished, and Hartley was falling, he-

“Hang on,” Barry said, lying on the edge of the rock face, both hands wrapped around Hartley’s arm.

“I don’t think that’s in my best interests,” Hartley said. He looked down at the river. Few metres, he could make that.

“I know that voice,” Barry said. “No, Piper, don’t-”

The rest of his sentence was drowned out by the rush of wind as Hartley aimed himself at the water.

* * *

Hartley was dripping as he made his way through overgrown paths. If anyone came through this part of the forest, it was rare.

He trailed through, until he reached a cliff face with ivy covering it.

Nearby leaves in the bushes moved, and Hartley ducked behind the ivy. Just in time too- Iris and Barry emerged. They moved past Hartley’s hiding place. If this was a cave, it was probably a good place to lie low for a while. Hartley turned to inspect it.

And instead saw an opening, with a hidden tower. That was definitely a good hiding place.

There didn’t seem to be a door, it had to have been abandoned for a long time. He climbed using a dagger and uneven stones instead and swung himself in through the window.

And then something hit him on the head.

* * *

When Hartley woke up, he was sat in a chair. He also seemed to be tied to the chair. With-

“Is this hair?” he asked. “What the-”

“What are you doing here?” a young man, brandishing a frying pan (presumably what had hit him the first time) asked. It was probably meant as a demand, but his voice was shaking too much. And the dark, curly hair was definitely his, because the other end appeared to still be attached to his head. “-hair?”

“Sorry,” Hartley said. “You’re going to have to repeat that last bit.”

“I found your picture in that bag. You’re a thief.”

“You can call me the Pied Piper. Or Piper.”

“You’re not stealing my hair.”

“Stealing your- Why would I want your hair? I just wanted some place to hide from the guards.”

“You don’t want my hair?”

“No. I’d very much like to be much further away from your hair. What’s so special about it?”

“Nothing. What are you doing here?”

“Hiding from the guards. What are you doing here?”

“I live here.”

“You live in a tower with no door miles from any other signs of life.”

“My father lives here too.”

“Right. Can I leave now?”

“Do you know about the floating lights?”

“Excuse me?”

“The floating lights.” He pointed to a painting on the wall and Hartley followed his finger. The lanterns released for the missing prince spread out above the trees.

The young man looked at him expectantly.

“They’re lanterns,” Hartley said.

“And you’ll do it?”

“Do what?”

“Take me to see them. I just-”

“I can’t hear you unless you speak clearly and face me. Even then I have trouble sometimes. And no, I can’t. You saw the poster, right? I’m a wanted thief, I can’t exactly walk back into Central City.”

“What if I give you your satchel back?”

“Excuse me?”

“I’ve hidden your satchel. You’ll never find it. But if you take me to see the lanterns, then bring me back, I’ll return it to you.”

“You stole my satchel, and you’ll only give it back if I help you.”

“You said you were a thief, I bet you stole it first.”

“Would you believe me if I said no?”

“No.”

“Fine. I take you to the lanterns, then you give it back?”

“Yes.”

“All right. But I warn you, I only found this place because I got lost. And if we’re going to be travelling together, you should probably tell me your name?”

“I’m Cisco.”

“Cisco. I’m Pied Piper.”

* * *

Now Cisco was outside his tower, he seemed in two minds about actually going to Central. It was pretty easy to tell. One minute he was laughing and jumping in puddles, the next he was rocking back and forth muttering to himself.

“You know,” Hartley said. “You could just stay in your tower.”

“No,” Cisco said. He held his frying pan under Hartley’s chin. “You’re taking me to see the lanterns.”

“Fine. I’m taking you to see the lanterns. It’s this way.”

“You said you were lost.”

“All we have to do is find the river. Find the river, we can find everywhere.”

Hartley set off, and Cisco trailed after him.

Mostly.

* * *

“Why did you become a thief?”

“I’d rather not talk about it.”

“What’ve you stolen?”

“No comment.”

“Why do you call yourself Pied Piper?”

“Why do you live in a tower in the middle of nowhere?”

“Sorry.” Cisco immediately drew back. “I’ve never met a thief before, I got over excited. I’ve never met anyone before, except my father.”

“What about your mother?”

“Father said she was killed by bandits when I was a baby.”

“I’m sorry.”

“What about your mother?”

“That’s on the list of things I don’t want to talk about.”

“Do you want to talk about anything?”

“Not really.”

“Sorry,” Cisco said. “All this is so new. I’ve read books, and I could see some plants growing out my window, but, like, that.” He pointed.

“An oak tree? They’re everywhere.”

“I’ve never seen one before. I read about acorns, but I’ve never seen an oak tree up close.” Cisco ran his hands along the rough bark. “It’s beautiful.”

“Yes,” Hartley said. “It’s old.”

“How can you tell?”

“Trees get wider the older they are. This one must be a few hundred years old.”

“Think of everything it’s seen.” Cisco looked up at the branches. “What about the lanterns? Can you tell me about them?”

“They’re for the missing prince. You don’t know anything about government, I assume.”

“I know what a prince is. I’ve read books.”

“Right. Long story short, no one knows where the prince is, the lanterns are to try and get his attention and get him to go back.”

“But he hasn’t seen them?”

“Or maybe he doesn’t want to go back. Maybe he’s dead.”

“Do you think that?”

“It’s been a long time.”

“They must want him. If they keep sending up lanterns.”

“Maybe. Are you hungry?”

“What?”

“Hungry. I’m starving, and I know somewhere good.”

* * *

_Saints and Sinners_ was tucked away in the forest, just outside Central City. It had a reputation.

It had a justly deserved reputation. Sometimes they’d get people who were just travelling in and out of Central City, but mostly?

Mostly it was the hang out for the outlaws and the criminals.

Cisco gulped when he walked in. Maybe this was cruel, but Hartley really did not want to go back to Central City.

“Piper,” Leonard Snart drawled. “I hear the crown got stolen. Funny, the Mardons usually don’t plan that well.”

“Well,” Hartley said. He tugged his hood further up. “Just a bit of fun, you can have it later.”

“You’ve got it on you?”

“It’s somewhere safe. I’ll bring it by in a few days.”

“Who’s your new friend?” Lisa Snart asked. “He’s cute.”

“Lisa, Cisco, Cisco, this is Lisa and Leonard Snart, leader of the Rogues.”

“The Rogues?” Cisco asked.

“Thieves, bandits, outlaws,” Leonard said. “You know.”

“Surely you’ve heard of Captain Cold,” Lisa said. Cisco shook his head. “Heatwave?”

“Sorry,” Cisco said. “Should I? My father doesn’t like telling me about what’s outside. Well, he likes telling me about how dangerous it is, and all the monsters with sharp teeth and how everyone would want to hurt me and cut my hair, but he never goes into specifics.”

“No wonder you were so paranoid,” Hartley said.

“No one in here will hurt you,” Lisa said. “That is a lot of hair.”

“Yes,” Cisco said.

“So, Piper’s helping you get away from your father?”

“Oh, no, I’m going back to my tower after, I just wanted to see the lanterns and he said he’d take me.”

“Your father has kept you locked in a tower for years, told you stories to frighten you into staying, and you want to go back?”

“Why shouldn’t I?”

“Come with me.”

“Oh, I’d rather- I’d rather stay with Piper, I-”

“We’re just here to get something to eat, Lisa,” Hartley said.

“Piper. His father-”

“I know. But that’s his decision.”

“Not bothering this young man, are you, Glider?” Sara Lance slipped into the chair next to Lisa, idly twirling a knife. Cisco gulped. “I haven’t met you before.”

“This is Cisco,” Lisa said. “He’s only just left his tower; I was going to tell him about how awful our father was.”

“I’m sorry,” Cisco said. “But my father just wants to protect me.”

“Maybe,” Lisa said. “Hey, Mick, tell us about your father.”

“Glad he’s dead,” Mick grunted. “I need more beer.”

“Lisa,” Leonard warned.

“Lenny,” Lisa said. “Sam, Rosa, Shawna, Axel, any dad stories?”

“My dad’s great,” Shawna said. “It was my ex-boyfriend who sucked, and by the point my dad got sick everyone already assumed I was a criminal so I might as well use that to pay for doctors for him.”

“I keep telling you to ditch this lot and come hang out with us,” Sara said.

“You’re not a criminal?” Cisco asked.

“That depends on your definition.”

“Someone who breaks the law,” Leonard deadpanned.

“Maybe technically, but for good reasons. You’ve heard of Black Canary and her Birds, right?”

“No,” Cisco said.

“Really? Oracle, Red Arrow, Hawkgirl, Vixen, White Canary, Huntress, Zee, none of those names ring a bell?”

“None.”

“I did mention the tower,” Lisa said. “Nate, you’ve got issues with your dad.”

“I just came over to bring more beer,” Nate Heywood- co-owner- said. “Not discuss the worst subject you could pick. Hey, Piper. Food or drink?”

“What’s Ray cooking?” Hartley asked.

“He’s trying a new stew recipe.”

“We’ll take two bowls, please. Excuse us, we’re in need of a table.”

Hartley pulled Cisco over to one in the corner away from the Rogues and Canaries while Nate went to find Ray.

“They seem nice,” Cisco said. “I think? They don’t have sharp teeth and claws like Father said.”

“I’ve never met anyone with sharp teeth or claws,” Hartley said.

“Maybe it seemed like the ones who attacked us when I was a baby did. He must have been terrified.”

“Maybe.” Hartley paused. “What Lisa was saying...”

“I have to go back. He’s my father. I love him.”

“You’re sure about that? Or do you just think that because he’s your father and children are supposed to love their parents? Or because you don’t know anyone else?”

“I don’t understand.”

“Stew!” Ray Palmer- the other owner of _Saints and Sinners_ \- appeared and put two bowls on the table. Cisco’s eyes widened. He took a tiny spoonful.

“This is the best thing I’ve ever eaten.”

“Thank you,” Ray said. “I’m Ray.”

“Cisco.”

“Cisco. You’re the third new person I’ve met today.”

“Who are the other two?” Hartley asked.

“By the piano.” Ray pointed to a man idly running his hands along the keys while talking to a woman. “They said their names were Dale and Rosita.”

“I think I know this song,” Cisco said. He hummed a tune. “And lay your little head and rest, and dreams will come to you,” he sang.

“I don’t think I know it,” Ray said.

“Excuse me one moment,” Hartley said. He stood up and headed towards the piano. He could hear the tune better now.

Dale and Rosita were talking in hushed whispers, too quiet for Hartley to hear. They stopped when they noticed him.

“Can we help you?” Rosita asked.

“I was wondering where you heard the song,” Hartley said. “My companion recognised it, but I don’t.”

“It’s a lullaby,” Dale said. “Very popular tune in-” He paused. “In our town. People tend to make up their own words.”

“This town, is it near here?”

“Not particularly,” Rosita said. “A week or so west. Why?”

“I don’t suppose you remember a bandit-”

Two hands were on Hartley’s shoulders, and he turned to look at their owner. Zari Tomaz nodded.

“Guards are almost here,” she said.

“Excuse me,” Hartley said. He rushed back over to Cisco and Ray.

“Piper!” Cisco said. “We’re talking about dreams. What’s your dream?”

“To not be here,” Hartley said. “Ray, guards.”

“Right,” Ray said. “Everyone, positions!”

“Ray,” Hartley said. “I need to go. Right now.”

“Take the door under the bar,” he said. “It’s the barrel with the flame on it.”

“Come on.” Hartley grabbed Cisco’s hand and pulled him towards the bar. Cisco gathered up what he could of his hair in his other hand and rushed.

“What’s going on?” he asked.

“You want to see the lanterns? We need to go.”

He pulled Cisco into the barrel and Cisco kept pulling his hair. They squeezed through until they dropped onto rock.

The cave was dark, but either Ray or Nate had left a burning torch by the hole they’d dropped out of. Hartley grabbed it.

“Where does this go?” Cisco asked.

“Out to the river,” Hartley said. “Stick close to me.”

Cisco grabbed his hand.

* * *

The tunnel had a few exits, but the main one, the one Hartley was aiming for, came out next to a dam. It had been waterfall once, but they’d found iron in the rock, and so the river had been dammed and diverted while that was mined. A trickle still ran down, but only as much as the mine needed.

It had been shut for the last three years, ever since the king had died and money dried up. They hadn’t bothered to take down the dam.

Cisco peered over the edge of the ledge they were standing on.

“How do we get down?”

He pulled Hartley out the way and an arrow clattered to the floor. Hartley turned. Clyde and Mark Mardon were standing at the top of the dam.

“That’s not good,” he said.

“Who are they?” Cisco asked.

“The people I stole that satchel from,” Hartley said. A sword nudged into his back and he turned again. Iris West raised an eyebrow. Barry Allen was behind her again, and Joe West, and David Singh, and-

“And those would be the people the Mardons stole what’s in the satchel from,” Hartley said.

“Pied Piper, you’re under arrest,” Joe West said. “Son, whoever you are, step away from him.”

Cisco leaned closer and Hartley could feel his breath near his face.

“What?” he asked. Cisco grabbed hold of him, threw his hair, and jumped. “What are you doing?”

“Getting us down,” Cisco said. He skidded onto what was left of the river and smiled.

Hartley bent over.

“I think I could kiss you,” he said. Another arrow narrowly missed him. “Later, we have to run.”

Hartley grabbed Cisco’s hand again and they legged it. Hartley didn’t stop running.

Cisco did.

“Come on,” Hartley said.

Cisco pointed at the dam. The supports were cracking.

Water rushed through and swept them up. The current pushed Hartley down and Cisco-

Cisco had never left his tower, there was no way he knew how to swim.

Hartley grabbed hold of him tight, and the two of them were thrown into a cave, just before a rock fell, blocking their only exit.

Water was seeping in.

“Father was right,” Cisco kept saying. “Father was right-”

“I am so sorry,” Hartley said.

“You wouldn’t be here either if I didn’t make you take me to see the lanterns. I’m sorry, Piper.”

“Hartley. My name’s Hartley.”

“My hair’s magic,” Cisco said.

“What?”

“My hair’s magic!” The water was already shoulder height. “Gift from above, share your light-”

Water overtook them before Cisco could finish his song, but his hair shone with a brilliant blue light. Hartley didn’t have time to stare- Cisco huge amount of hair wasn’t just good for light, it was being pulled towards the back of the cave by a current, if there was a current, there was a way out.

Hartley kept hold of Cisco as he swam. If he could just kick that rock out the way-

He would have gasped at the pain, but he only had a little air, and suddenly water was rushing past them, pushing them out the cave.

They rushed downstream, unable to control their movements, Hartley just keeping a tight grip on Cisco’s wrist.

* * *

Hartley had never been so glad to see grass and trees than when the river finally slowed to a gentle pace and they could swim to the bank.

Cisco seemed happy to be alive.

Cisco had magic hair. What the actual-

“You’re hurt,” Cisco said. Hartley looked down at his leg. He’d felt it graze when he’d kicked the rock free, but he hadn’t noticed quite how deep it was. That was going to get infected, that was not good.

Cisco was wrapping his hair around Hartley’s leg and singing again. When he let go, the cut had vanished entirely.

“How?” Hartley asked. “What, why, when?”

“Since I was a baby,” Cisco said. “Father said that was why the bandits attacked us. They cut a piece, trying to take the magic for themselves, but it loses its power once it’s cut. So, they just tried to take me instead, that’s why I’m not supposed to leave my tower.”

“That still doesn’t explain the how,” Hartley said. “So, does it just heal and glow and grow really long?”

“Yes.”

“Huh.” Hartley nodded. “We should camp here tonight. We’re down river, so we can’t be far from the city. We’ll make it in plenty of time for you to see the lanterns. I’m going- I’m going to go and collect some firewood.”

* * *

Cisco seemed a little off when Hartley got back with the last batch, but he’d gathered enough to keep the fire going all night, and his tinder box had dried out.

“Thank you, Piper,” Cisco said.

“You can call me Hartley if you’d like.”

“No one else does.”

“No one else knows my real name.”

“Why not?”

“Habit. I don’t... I’m not very good at trusting people. I used to. You asked about my parents. They kicked me out. I’m gay.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means I like other men instead of women.”

“Are you supposed to like women?”

“According to my father, yes. My parents didn’t want anything to do with me after they found out. They were important people, according to politics, so they couldn’t publicly disown me without a scandal, and even the disappointment I was wasn’t worth that. So, I left, and I hid who I really was.”

“That’s why you call yourself Pied Piper instead.”

“And why I always wear my cloak.”

“But you’re telling me?”

“I doubt you’re likely to recognise me,” Hartley said. He pulled his hood down. “I don’t know. I don’t think I’d mind, if you did.”

“I don’t know who you used to be,” Cisco said. “But I like you now. I’m glad it was you who found my tower.”

“I’m glad too. You ruined all my plans,” Hartley said, and Cisco laughed. “But I’m glad too. We should get some sleep. Good night, Cisco.”

“Good night, Hartley.”

* * *

Hartley woke up with a sword pointed at his chest.

“Don’t move,” Iris West said. “Pied Piper, you are under arrest.”

“You don’t move,” Cisco said, brandishing his frying pan. “He’s my guide.”

“He’s a wanted criminal.”

“He’s taking me to see the lanterns.”

“You’re going towards the city?” Barry asked. “That makes no sense.”

Hartley pulled down his hood.

“Your-”

“Don’t,” he said. “Cisco wants to see the lanterns. Just give us one day.”

“Five minutes,” Iris said. She pulled Barry away. Hartley couldn’t hear what they were saying, but they both seemed quite animated.

Iris sheathed her sword before she came back.

“You’re going to see the lanterns?”

“I heard the best spot is from the river,” Hartley said.

“Town’s busy today,” Iris said. “If you hide in the crowd you should be able to keep out of sight of my father and the other guards.”

“You’re not going to arrest him?” Cisco asked.

“Not today. Hartley-”

“Not today,” Hartley said. “Just let me show Cisco the lanterns, then I’ll be gone again. We could do with some help hiding from the guards.”

“Joe is going to be so cross with us when he finds out,” Barry said. “Barry Allen. This is Sergeant Iris West.” He offered Cisco his hand.

“I’m Cisco.”

* * *

“How come she knew your name?” Cisco asked. Hartley had pulled his hood back up.

“We knew each other,” Hartley said. “It was a long time ago.”

“Oh.” Cisco paused. “They’re going to arrest you.”

“Not today. They’ll probably even let me escort you back to your tower.”

“That wasn’t in our deal.”

“You’ll get lost in the forest on your own,” Hartley said. Cisco seemed speechless. “Besides, my satchel is still in your tower, isn’t it?”

“Right. The satchel.”

“Maybe they won’t arrest me if I give them what’s in the satchel back. Now I know where it is, it wouldn’t be too hard to come and visit.”

“I don’t think Father would be happy about that.”

“You still came on this trip.”

“I guess. Are we friends?”

“I suppose we are. You know my real name.”

“So do they.”

“Well, we were friends once upon a time.”

“I’d like a friend,” Cisco said. “I’ve never had one before.”

“I haven’t had one for a long time.”

* * *

Central City was as busy as Iris had promised. People were dancing in the streets, bunting hung between buildings, it was as if the whole city had taken a day to celebrate.

“Is it always like this?” Cisco asked.

“No,” Barry said. “It’s the Crown Prince’s birthday today.”

“The one Piper said disappeared?”

“That’s the one. The lanterns are to see if he’ll come home. The people want him to come home. They might not have seen him for a long time, but they still love him.”

Barry smiled at Hartley.

“Your hair’s going to get tangled and trodden on if you leave it loose,” Hartley said.

“I can’t cut it.”

“I know.” Hartley looked around. Three small children were braiding each other’s hair near a fountain. “Excuse me.”

“Mama says we’re not allowed to talk to strangers,” one of the girls said.

“Your mother is very wise,” Hartley said. “Is she around?”

“It’s all right, Jenna,” Iris said. The girl jumped up and hugged her. “They’re with us. This is my new friend Cisco, he has a lot of hair, do you think you could help?”

Jenna looked at Cisco with wide eyes. She nodded and grabbed hold of Cisco’s hand to sit him down.

“Oh,” he said.

“Gently, Jenna,” Iris said. The three children quickly began weaving Cisco’s hair together into plaits. Barry stood watch while Iris stepped back with Hartley. “You like him, don’t you?”

“He’s my friend,” Hartley said. “His father has kept him locked in a tower and I’m the first other person he’s ever met, anything else would feel like taking advantage. Jenna seems familiar.”

“She’s my half-sister. We can give you a little more space, if you want.”

“Thank you.”

“Hartley, look,” Cisco said. Jenna and her friends had finished plaiting his hair, several times over. It hung down to his waist now, and they’d woven flowers of every colour in. “Isn’t it nice?”

“Beautiful,” Hartley said.

“We met Jenna’s sister and brother too,” Cisco said. “They’re talking to Barry. Barry said they’re your siblings too?”

“Wally’s my brother,” Iris said. “Joanie is Cecile’s daughter, and Cecile is Jenna’s mother, and my dad is Jenna’s father. I’ll go and see them, you two should find some lunch.”

Iris walked away.

“Jenna, Joanie, Wally, and Iris all share things,” Cisco said. “Like eyes and noses and smiles.”

“Children often get something from their parents, and siblings share those things,” Hartley said. “How much varies. I don’t look much like my sister.”

“I must look like my mother,” Cisco said. “That must be it, that must be one of the reasons Father worries so.”

“Perhaps,” Hartley said. “I know a bakery.”

* * *

They’d eaten bread fresh from the oven, and Hartley had taken Cisco to explore the city. They’d tried the sweet things people were handing out, danced in the street as people played music, and Cisco had joined artists and children alike as they coloured the streets with chalk. He’d laughed and smiled, and Hartley couldn’t help but join him.

Maybe…

Maybe he should visit Cisco when he went back. He might be worried about his father, but if he left Cisco for days at a time, Hartley could sneak in. There were plenty of places Hartley could hide. Besides, a place to lie low wouldn’t be a bad thing, and he could use a friend. Cisco could use a friend too.

Maybe.

* * *

Hartley took him down to the marina just before sunset. Best place to watch was from the river.

Barry and Iris stood on the bank.

“Thank you,” Hartley said.

“Have fun,” Iris said. She slipped her hand into Barry’s and turned away.

Hartley pushed them off and rowed them out to the middle of the river. The night was clear, and stars lit up the sky.

And then the first lantern was released from the castle. Cisco watched in awe as they lit up the sky, reflecting off the water as they floated up and away. Lights twinkled, reflecting in Cisco’s eyes, and Hartley couldn’t take his eyes off him.

Cisco looked back at him with an enormous smile.

“Thank you.”

“Thank you,” Hartley said. “I never would have seen the city like that if you hadn’t brought me here.”

“I changed my mind,” Cisco said. “Don’t take me back tomorrow. Don’t take me back ever.”

“What?”

“Father’s not a good person, is he?”

“I can’t tell you that.”

“He kept me locked in a tower and told me lies to keep me there, that’s not what parents are supposed to do.”

“No.”

“I don’t want to go back. There’s so much I haven’t seen. There’s a whole world out here. It’s not scary and evil, it’s beautiful. I want to see it all. Come with me.”

“What?”

“You’re running away. You said so. We could run away together. We don’t have to stay here, we could go anywhere, we could do anything.” Cisco pulled the crown out from under his seat and held it out. “We don’t have to go back to my tower to get it. We can just leave.”

Hartley took the crown gently. An emerald on the front caught his reflection, and the flicker of a fire from the other bank. He turned. Mark Mardon was standing there.

“Hartley?”

“I want that,” Hartley said. “There’s something I have to do first.”

“What?”

“I’ll explain everything, I promise. Just trust me.”

“Okay.”

Hartley rowed them to the bank. He asked Cisco to wait in the boat, then walked along a few metres to where the Mardons were waiting by a fire.

He tossed the crown and Mark caught it.

“Here,” Hartley said. “You win.”

“That’s nice,” Clyde said. “See, here’s the thing, Piper. The boy’s father offered us a lot more than that crown’s worth to bring him back. Said he’d need some guards to make sure he stayed in his tower from now on. Guards who’d have access to his magic hair and its properties. Everlasting life.”

“What?”

“You know the hair’s magic. It can reverse the affects of time. Including aging. So, we’ll just be taking him, you can keep the crown.”

“No, you won’t.”

“What are you going to fight us with? Your flute?”

“You’re not taking him. I won’t let you.”

Something hit the back of Hartley’s head. The world was turning blurry.

If Mark or Clyde said what they thought was a witty line or something, he didn’t hear it before he passed out.

* * *

A gentle knocking woke Hartley up. That and the swords pointed at him.

He seemed to be tied to the oars of the boat, crown in his lap. His hood was still up, but that wasn’t important.

“Cisco,” he said.

“You’re under arrest, Piper,” Captain Joe West said. “Take him to the cells, I want him tried the minute everyone’s awake.”

“No, stop!” Hartley tried to pull against the guards, but there were more of them and they were stronger than him. “Stop, where’s Cisco, what did they do to Cisco-”

* * *

He couldn’t sleep. Not without knowing what had happened to Cisco. He just paced the cell.

He didn’t recognise the two guards that opened it as soon as the sun’s rays hit the floor. He just kept his hood up and followed.

The Mardons were in another cell. Hartley shook off the guards and grabbed the front of Marks’s shirt.

“Where is he?”

“No idea,” Mark said. “We got betrayed.”

“Piper, enough.” The guards tried to pull him back, but Hartley kept a tight grip on Mark’s shirt.

“If I find out he’s hurt in any way, you’re going to suffer twice what’s happened to him. I want a name.”

“Eobard Thawne,” Mark said. “Claimed he was the father, but he didn’t look much like him. Blond, blue eyes, said something about a tower.”

“Piper,” the guards said again.

“Spivot, Albert, excellent work,” Iris West walked in and smiled. “Piper, if you could just let Mardon down, his trial will begin as soon as we’re done here.”

“We’re supposed to be bringing Piper up for his.”

“Change of plans, Private Spivot,” Iris said. “Sir West has actually asked Corporal Allen and I to escort Pied Piper to Dame Horton personally. She wants to speak with him about his motivations.”

Barry waved helpfully.

“Why?”

“Because out of everything he stole, he stole the crown of the Crown Prince, there must have been a reason.” Iris looked at Hartley. “And because I am your superior and I told you so.”

Spivot nodded and Iris grabbed hold of Hartley’s arm. “Don’t struggle, Piper.”

She pulled Hartley through a door. Spivot and Albert went to follow, and instead walked into two frying pans.

“Sweet,” Sara said. “I love this thing, Lisa.”

“Tell Cisco he’s a genius when you see him,” Lisa said.

“What are you two doing here?” Hartley asked.

“Rescue mission,” Sara said. “We’re heroes, it’s what we do.”

“Two guards came to Saints and Sinners and said ‘we need some help committing crime’, of course we came,” Lisa said.

“You organised this?”

“Yeah, and technically we’re committing treason right now, so we really have to run,” Iris said.

“Just keep going, Laurel’s on distraction duty,” Sara said.

Hartley ran.

* * *

The courtyard was in chaos. Birds and Rogue alike were fighting guards. Hartley could see Joe West.

Iris and Barry pushed him quickly.

“Watch out!” Laurel blocked a sword with one of her own and a grin on her face.

“Thanks,” Hartley said.

“You found a way out yet, Ray?” Laurel asked.

“Not yet,” Ray said.

“I have one!” Axel Walker said. “Just stand here, Piper.”

“This feels like a really bad idea,” Hartley said. He stood where Axel positioned him.

A cannon fell off a wall and hit the edge of a cart.

The cart Hartley was standing on.

“Axel, what the-”

Hartley screamed as he flew over the wall. He landed in the river with a huge splash. Rosita and Dale pulled him out. Hartley checked his hood. Incredibly, it was still up.

“Hi?” he said.

“Hi,” Rosita said. “We have a horse for you.”

“Thanks,” Hartley said. “I never got to ask you about bandits. Actually, I’ll just ask if you know the name Eobard Thawne.”

“Yes,” Dale said. “Very well. We’ve been looking for him.”

“Great. I know exactly where he is, and I could use some help.”

“Lead the way,” Rosita said.

“Thank you,” Hartley said. He jumped on the horse and tugged the reigns.

* * *

Cisco’s tower wasn’t hard to find, not now he knew where it was. But the sun was still a lot higher in the sky than when he’d left. It was too long; anything could have happened to Cisco by now. Maybe he wasn’t even there-

“Cisco!” he shouted. “Cisco!”

No answer. He was too late; he knew he was too late-

Cisco’s hair flew down off out the window. Hartley wrapped his hands in it, gently as he could, and he climbed.

The room was dark when he jumped in.

And Cisco was by the door, struggling against-

Pain flared in Hartley’s side and he fell to the floor. He pressed his hand into the wound, and it came away dripping in blood.

He felt so woozy.

The tall man who kicked him over to his back had to be Cisco’s father. He matched Mark’s description. Tall, blond. He looked nothing like Cisco.

Hartley gasped for air.

“I’ll go with you!” Cisco shouted. “Let me save him, I won’t run away ever again, I promise. Please.”

“Fine,” Thawne said. Cisco scrambled over and Hartley fumbled around. Thawne had dropped the knife rather than bother cleaning it. If he could reach it-

“Stay with me,” Cisco said. “Stay with me, Hartley, please.”

“What are you doing?”

“Please. I’m not losing you.”

“I can’t let him take you,” Hartley said. “I’m sorry.” He wrapped his hand around Cisco’s hair and drew the dagger across. Tears were flowing down Cisco’s cheeks and hair was falling around him. “Do you know what my dream is?”

“To not be here,” Cisco sobbed.

“You to smile again,” Hartley said. His eyes closed.

* * *

And then his eyes opened. Cisco was still crying. His side felt fine. He had no idea where Thawne was.

“Um,” Hartley said. “What?”

“You’re alive!” Cisco threw his arms around Hartley. “You’re alive!”

“How?”

“My tears did the same as my hair.”

“Right. Weird. Where’s your father?”

“He fell out the window. Also he wasn’t my father, he just kidnapped me.”

“Huh.”

“You came back.”

“Told you I’d visit.”

“I thought I’d never see you again. I thought you’d left me.”

“I wouldn’t do that. You’re my friend.”

Cisco kissed him. He pulled away again and Hartley just stared with wide eyes.

“I heard you and Iris. It’s not just because you were the first person I met. I love you.”

“Oh. I love you too. You’re wonderful.”

“Do you want to run away together?”

“Actually, I think there’s something I have to do first. You know I said I don’t have many friends? I think I might have been wrong. And they need me to stop running right now. You want to come?”

“Yes.”

* * *

Dale and Rosita had unblocked the door to the tower.

“That’s a lot of blood,” Rosita said.

“Cisco took care of it,” Hartley said. “Where’s Thawne?”

Rosita pointed at a pile of ash.

“He’s dead?” Cisco asked. “But he stole me. I don’t even know who my family are. He wouldn’t tell me.”

“I think I can help with that,” Dale said. “My name’s Dante Ramon. This is Princess Cynthia of Piradell. Did you say your name is Cisco?”

“Yes.”

“We’ve been looking for Thawne for a very long time.”

“Why?”

“There was an old story,” Cynthia said. “A moonbeam touched the Earth and where its light shone, a rare Lectuca, and its leaves had the ability to reverse the affects of time. Thawne coveted it, using its powers to stay young and healthy, but he’d share a tiny portion of its power, for a price few were willing to pay. My mother wanted it, so she sent me on a quest to find Thawne. Instead, I met Dante.”

“My mother was sick when she was pregnant with my little brother,” Dante said. “My father was desperate. He sought out Thawne and Thawne promised a single leaf would cure her, but he’d ask payment later and whatever he asked for, my father would have to give him. He agreed, to save my mother. She got better, she gave birth to a healthy baby boy, and for a while we were happy. Until my brother was one, barely walking. Thawne came back, demanding his payment. He’d been refusing anyone that spoke with him, people were saying. They claimed his plant had died. And Thawne wanted a piece of my brother’s hair. It hadn’t been cut yet. But Dad gave him one of Cisco’s first curls, glad it wasn’t more.”

Cisco mouthed his name when Dante said it.

“The next morning I woke up to screaming. Cisco was gone. Thawne had taken him. My parents were heart-broken. We searched everywhere, we thought, but there was no sign of either of them.”

“You think I’m your brother?”

“I’ve been looking for you for a very long time, Cisco. Our parents will be thrilled to see you again.”

“We need to go to Central City first,” Cisco said. “Hartley has something to do.”

“They will arrest you,” Cynthia said. “You just broke out of jail.”

“They won’t arrest me,” Hartley said. “I just need to stop running away.”

“You’re going home?” Cisco asked. “But your parents, I won’t get to see you again-”

“I told you, I’m not leaving you again,” Hartley said. “My parents died, three years ago now. They couldn’t stop me loving you, even if they tried. And then we can find your parents.”

“Coming to Piradell might not be such a good idea if you’ve got the powers of Thawne’s plant that my mother wanted,” Cynthia said. “Perhaps instead we can bring your parents to Central.”

“We can arrange that,” Hartley said. “I just need to help my friends.”

* * *

Central City was still cleaning up after the celebrations yesterday. Which meant the streets were busy, and there were more guards than normal patrolling the streets.

“How do we get in?” Dante asked. “You just escaped, there’s no way they’d just let you walk in.”

Wally West was leaning against a wall.

“Him,” Hartley said. “Talk to him.”

“Excuse me,” Cynthia said. “I’m Princess Cynthia of Piradell, my entourage and I need an audience with your Council.”

“That’s the Pied Piper,” Wally said. He reached for the hilt of his sword. “Not going to just break in again?”

“No,” Hartley said. “I’m here to fix this.” He pulled down his hood. “Hi, Wally.”

“You dick,” Wally said. “My sister’s been arrested because of you and you could have got out by yourself?”

“I had to save Cisco.”

“She’s on trial for treason, Rathaway!”

“Rathaway?” Cynthia asked. “You’re Hartley Rathaway?”

“She can’t be on trial yet,” Hartley said. “Iris is a noble, and it was treason, all nobles need to be present.”

“And they’re all still here from yesterday, it’s happening right now, why do you think Dad put me out here where I don’t have to listen to if my sister’s going to get thrown out the kingdom alone?” Wally paused. “We have to go right now. Keep your hood up.”

“Yep.”

Wally and Hartley took off running, Hartley keeping one hand on his hood, covering his face, and one hand in Cisco’s. A few guards tried to block their way, but they didn’t stop. Couldn’t stop.

Not until they reached the courthouse. Spivot and Albert were on guard.

“Out the way,” Wally said.

“We can’t let anyone through,” Spivot said.

“Patty, get out of my way.”

“We have explicit orders not to let you through, and he’s already got past us once today.”

“My sister is in there!”

“What is going on out here?” Sir Joe West said. He looked at Hartley. “I see.”

“He’s here to help,” Wally said. “Dad, Iris-”

“Is refusing to give evidence in her defence,” Joe said. “I assume you can change that.”

“I hope so,” Hartley said. Joe nodded.

“Follow me.”

He opened the doors into the courtroom. Cisco clutched a little closer to Hartley at the crowd. Duke DeVoe, Duke Wells, Count Merlyn, Dame Horton, Lady Allen, Lord Singh, Viscountess Grant, and Marquis Queen were all there.

Iris and Barry were on their knees, guards behind them, and Ray and Nate looked a little lost standing by the judge’s box.

The Princess was sat with Doctor Allen. Oh, he’d been gone far too long.

“I would be careful if I were you, Lady Allen,” DeVoe said. “If the king were here your loyalty would be in just as much question.”

“Bartholomew is my son and I cannot believe he nor Sergeant West would willingly commit treason.”

“And yet they refuse to defend themselves. Perhaps because they would implicate another?”

“Lady Allen is not the one on trial,” Wells said. “We’ve heard all the witnesses.”

“And they all assume Sergeant West and Corporal Allen acted of their own free will,” Merlyn said. “They staged a break-out for the man who stole the crown of the missing prince, and who has aided in countless attacks on the king’s men.”

“Iris,” Oliver said. “You must have had a good reason. But if you get found guilty, you’ll be exiled. You know that.”

Iris looked at Barry. He nodded, and smiled.

“We can’t explain,” Iris said.

“I can,” Hartley said. Everyone turned to look at him. “Cisco was in danger. I had to get to him. Iris and Barry made sure I could.”

“Sir West, arrest him,” DeVoe said.

“What are you doing here?” Iris asked.

“Fixing my mistakes,” Hartley said.

“Sir West,” DeVoe said.

“Enough,” Singh said. “Pied Piper, you have evidence to give this trial?”

“Yes,” Hartley said. “They were trying to save me and make sure I got to Cisco in time to save him.”

“After you stole the crown of the Crown Prince,” Merlyn said.

“Dame Horton, can I steal something that belongs to me?”

“No,” Cecile said. Hartley pulled off his hood. “Your majesty.”

“Hartley!” Jerrie ran over and threw her arms around him.

“I saw your lanterns,” Hartley said. “I missed you.”

“Missed you.”

“My lord, it’s good to see you well,” Wells said.

“Can we please drop the formalities, I’ve spent the last six years just being called Piper. Hartley is fine. Clearly Sergeant West and Corporal Allen were helping me, which, well my father probably did make that a crime, so perhaps it was treason.”

“He did not,” Singh said. “And you are still his heir. You should have been crowned a long time ago.”

“You’re the prince?” Ray blurted out. “You mean we had the prince at our pub full of dangerous criminals?”

“Ray,” Nate said.

“I mean, at our legitimate establishment full of regulars who may or may not, mostly may, have broken the law?”

“Raymond.”

“But he’s the prince and our pub has even got ‘sinners’ in the name.”

“Ray, please stop talking.”

“Technically he should be the king now,” Barry said.

“That’s even worse.”

“Hartley,” Dame Horton said. “We are still going to need an explanation.”

* * *

Hartley fumbled with the cloak.

It had taken a while to organise everything. Pardoning Ray, Nate, and the Birds was the easy part (the Rogues had declined the offer and promptly broken out of prison and disappeared again). He’d also had to go through all his father’s laws and fix them.

And Cisco had met his parents. His real parents. He was happy. He was getting on well with Princess Cynthia too. She’d have to go back eventually, but it was customary for neighbouring kingdoms to send a dignitary to a royal event, even if Piradell and Star weren’t friends. Maybe one day he and Cindy could change that.

But not yet. There was still a long way to go.

“Are you ready?” Cisco asked.

“I’d still like to propose we abolish inherited power and vast wealth and switch to a system elected fairly by all people in the kingdom,” Hartley said. Cisco laughed and straightened the cloak for him. “Your hair’s getting longer.”

“I think I might keep it by my shoulders. Having it short felt odd, but I don’t plan on growing it that long again.”

“It looks nice. It’s not to late to have a joint coronation.”

“You’re the one who insisted on courting me for a long time before we get married. You do know it’s not just because you were the first person I met. I know lots of people now. You’re still my favourite.”

“Let’s at least give it a year,” Hartley said. “Just to be sure.”

“I’m not changing my mind. I love you.”

“I love you too. Still, this coronation, if we could just-”

Cisco laughed, took Hartley’s hand, and walked with him to the Hall.

And, like in all the stories Hartley’s nanny used to tell him, they live happily ever after.


End file.
